His new life
by Xegethra
Summary: Its about a guy who accidently moves into Mineral Town. And it loosly follows the story line of Back to Nature. And will later get a bit adult
1. Chapter 1, Escape and arrive

My Harvest moon story

Diaclaimer, Yeah i don't own Harvest moon

Oh, and be warned, later on in chapters, it gets a little rude

Chapter one, Escape and arrive

The alarm sounds, ringing a loud terrible noise as the street punky looking criminals break out the bank, fleeing to their getaway cars. A man runs out and turns a corner with 3 men following but one is trailing. He rushes around to face 3 heavily armed police officers. He stumbles to a stop as the 2 criminals stupidly run into the police and get beaten and put in the police van.

"Great work Lucas, you lured them out, well at least two of them...Its a shame your not on the force" A neatly dressed officer says

"Thanks, I..."

"TRAITOR, YOU SHALL DIE" A voice shouts interupting Lucas

This was the 3rd criminal who followed. He got out a mobile and called out and then hung up. A few seconds later 2 cars rush around out of no-where and head for Lucas. The scared man runs down the side street and aproaches a lorry, his lorry. He climbs into it and starts it up and starts to flee.

He turns onto a duel crriage way like there was no tomorrow, knocking other road users out of his way. He heads down as the two other cars follow his large metal machine. As the lorry passes a cafe a man sitting out side of it, looks up, and thinks to himself

"That little weasel, its a good job my men told me. They will get him" This was the boss of the gang, Karl. An evil man dressed in a long black leather jacket and black jeans and wears filngerless gloves while his dark brown boots hold his feet while his head carries ruffed up but styled black hair and a full, whole metal top left kaynine tooth. He watches the lorry as it speeds away.

It tumbles along while one of the gang cars pulls up beside it. The mental head driver leans out of his car and jumps on the left hand side of the truck but the speed is too much as he looses grip and falls off, hits the road and get mangled and crushed only then to be hit and run over by a chasing police car that then breaks and skids into a van and bursts into flames. The lorry carries on and turns a corner hitting a gang car head on and exploding it on impact sending the crushed burnt out wrceck onto the pavement making bits of it get sent into other cars, and other gang cars and the police as the lorry drives away. As this happens a police car darts around the corner, dodges the wreck and catches up with the truck in an attempt to protect it but as it goes to its side and oncomming delivery van swerves to miss the lorry but unfortunatly his the car head on ripping it apart and getting a gang car caught up in it somplace.

Lucas heads to the motorway hitting other road users along the way, He gets onto it and heads down to try save his life. He goes into the middle lane forcing other cars to swerve luckily making no wrecks occur. As he drives he notices two gang cars and two police cars gain up on him. A gang car comes up on the right of the truck and again this driver attempts to lean out and grab lucas, he does and looses controle of his car, leaps from it and the car falls back scrapes along the truck and cathces into and locks into a police car, spinning them both and grinding them to a halt along the edge of the motorway nearly causing a pile up.

Just then the next gang car comes up with two others and the other police car arrives with two others also. They box in the truck and in an attept to get free the lorry swerves from side to side bashing the cars as the go along, He swerves and swerves untill all the cars are about to fall apart. As a last attempt he swerves left and hits two gang cars and a police car, they all explode with bright effects putting off all road users. Lucas gets startled swerves to his right hitting the other cars, making them also explode, and get caught under the lorry. The lorry lifts and turns, bounces up andgoes over the edge and rolls over the side and onto the wheels and tumbles down a hill.

A hedge goes by, followed by a tree, another hedge passes, a few trees go by, a shopping kart passes by and more trees follow. Eventually the lorry goes over a small cliff like ledge and hits down on a rock sitting on a little beach. All is quiet as sand re-settles to the ground.

Lucas wakes up after a long silence. As dazed and confused as he is, he goes into nuteral, switches of the egnition he leaves the vehicle, falls out the door and rolls over. He slowly and painfully gets to his feet, staggers a bit and fals down again.

"nnnnnnggh" he groans in pain and hurt.

Holding his shoulder for compfort he rises and looks. Lucas sees a short beach with a two little houses at the end and a harbourd boat. Looking as he walks he moves upto a set of steps, turns to look and decides to climb. One by one the steps fall underneath him as he enters the square, where he sees a wide open space, where villigers look up and fall quiet, not silent but quiet. They carry on doing their daily things as they occasionally look at the wounded man. His bloodied eyes see a large building. He aproaches and goes in, slowly opening the door only to find 6 people looking at him, a police offecer, a man in a yellow raincoat, a woman with large black hair, a man sitting next to her with white streaks in his hair, a little red haird girl over in the corner and a red haird man behind the bar.

"Umm, i have a route to check out" says the officer hurrying to his feet and leaving his pint

"Yes, we also have to go, duke get up we're leaving" The black haird woman commands to her freind

"Umm are you interested in purchesing some wild flower seeds" The yellow raincoat man says

Lucas just looks at him, hard and deadly

"Umm never mind, I I I'll find other customers he says and leaves the inn as the others did

"NOW WHAT THE HELL, you scared my customers off" The red haird bar man says raising his voice

"Umm, sorry, im...just..."

"Wait a minute, your beaten...look your bleeding and your...I'll erm, call the docter"

The man goes to make the call, when a little girl with tied and platted red hair comes upto him, tugging his studded, spiked and chained leather jacket

"Hello there Mr, who are you, im Ann" She says

"The names Lucas, Lucas Shrik"

"Yeah...You know for a beat up guy your pretty good looking..."

She happily looks into his eyes and smiles and then turns away and goes up some stairs and into a room. The man returns and says

"He's expecting you now, you ok to go by your self"

"Not really"

"Oh ok...i guess, my daughter could take you...turns to the stairs...ANN, GET DOWN HERE FOR A MINUTE...turns back to Lucas...she'll be here soon"

The girl later comes down the stairs and greets Lucas again

"Hello Ann, take this man to the docter"

Ann was too silent to talk, so she guided the man out and turned to the left and helped him along

"So...how old are you...errm...sorry i forgot"

"Lucas...and why do you ask"

"I dunno, im 14 by the way"

"Oh, well, im 23"

"...I like you" She says with a smile

They get to the hospital and Ann opens the door for Lucas


	2. Chapter 2, The Doctor, and The Pink

My notes, Yes, its going to get a little more adult, but not too much to raise the rating. And as i follow the story, i will arrange events around, so events at the end of BTN, can be at the start and also the other way around

Disclaimer, I still don't own Harvest Moon

Chapter 2, The Doctor, and The Pink

The young teenager grabs ahold of the door handle and presses it down, opening the door to the little hospital. She opens and offers Lucas in first, but he declines and lets her enter first, they go in and the woman standing at the desk raises her head from her forms and firstly looks directly at Lucas. A smile gains on her rounded pretty face. As they walk up she gets a little more nervouse but exited in a good way.

"Umm Ellie, this is a guy who just arrived and had an accident, he told how he came, and is hurt" Ann says with concern

"Sure, we can fit this fine handsome man in" Ellie says with a giggle

Ann's face turns into a frown and becomes a little unhappy with Ellie.

"What" Ellie asks

"Pffft" Ann makes and walks out of the hospital

Lucas goes to the Doctor and gets treated, nothing too major just a few deep wounds in the arms.

"Well see you soon, well outside of here anyway" The Doctor says with a bored unhappy expression

Lucas turns and asks

"Whats the matter, if you don't mind my asking"

"...Im just not sure...About anything, should i really be here"

"What...?"

"Im not sure if im really helping anyone, all i get is a little sickness and thats it, the only concerns really are you, and Lillia, She's a nice woman, pink hair...she's become frail with some sort of desiese and theres not really a cure, just a pain relief. Im not sure im helping anyone"

"No no, you are, im sure of it, just keep at it. Anyway catch you later, its getting late, I been here all day, its nearly night, anyway if you wanna talk, just give us a call"

Lucas hands over his mobile number and walks out of the hospital as Ellie gives a smile and blows a kiss

He steps out with a cut on his face that makes everyone look. Then suddenly he feels cold and hangs his head in discompfort and slowly walks home to his lorry, and decides to take the long route and passes the poultry farm. But then he hears shouting and swearing. Then another teenage girl storms out and walks past Lucas brushing past him and walking off. He scratches his head and looks to his right to see a teenage boy kick a bucket and storm off to the square. He diverts his eyes back to the farm and a pink haird woman swears and goes to the front door.

"Hey" Lucas calls

She turns and sees a man wearing a heavily studded, spiked and chaind black leather jacket, a red bandanna and ripped chaind blue jeans and brown spiked boots with long black pushed up hair.

"Hi...who are you"

"Im Lucas, i heard the argument, something about a chicken"

"Yeah, a chicken died, Popuri loved it and Rick is having a go at her, as always, im tired of it, i just wish that Rick would go easy on her and stop being such a little f..."

"Yeah, umm ok" He interupts

a silence oocures as the pink haird woman looks unhappily into Lucas' eyes

"Y...you look unhappy too...whats up"

"..."

"Awww, if you don't mind, can i come to your place, you can tell me about it then" The pretty Lillia asks as she gains a smile, knowing that she could now make a man feel happy again

He agrees and they slowly walk together as the dark evening atmoshpere creates a blue dark sky and darker blue still clouds, with all sorts of dark colourd trees. The cobble stone road becomes black and the hedges hang over out of the metal fences like they are trying to get out. Although dark as they walk it seem nice and calm and somehow, pleasant.

They arrive at the beach and Lucas sits Lillia on a rock and sits next to her as her light pink hair darkend by the evening, gently blows accross her beautiful elegant face as she turns it to her right shoulder where Lucas is situated. She looks for a few seconds and asks in a quite dreamy voice

"So, how'd you get here, you just like, turned up"

"...I...I came here by accident...from the city...i was in a criminal gang and i couldn't take it, so i helped the police, gaind their respect and..." He says quietly

"And what" Lillia asks with concern

"And there was a bank job, Karl the leader, who also made me join, also respected me, never knew i was a traitor, anyway he organised the robbery and i went in with 3 other gang members, the cops unknown to the gang where waiting down a back ally. So the alarms went off and we ran out with only £7,000 not alot since the gang has stolen a lot more than that in other things, so anyway since i had the money they followd me into the back ally, got caught, but one guy strayed behind and told Karl and i got chased out in my Lorry here and ended up here...I keep thinking of what im leaving, granted i had little but i still want it. I left my family behind, my brother and little neice...thats all i had there, and my lorry of course"

Another silence occures as Lillia takes it in and eventually comes out with

"You poor man" She says putting her arm around him and gripping onto him

She rests her head on the depressed man's body and they sit silent for at least an hour before it turns night and the erie wind blows around and it starts getting cold. Lillia leaves the body of Lucas sits upright. She streaches out as much as she can while Lucas look at the perfect body as she raises her arms with her left arm wearing a preyyt gold braclette with gree jewels on it and then finnaly rests as the the aches leave her presance

She sits looking over her right shoulder with a pleased look on her pretty face

"Wel got to go see if the children are home...I love them and im sure they love me. I just wished they'd get along"

"Ok bye"

"You'll be ok won't you" She asks

"I'll be fine"

They say their goodbyes and Lillia steps up the steps and looks over her left shoulder to Lucas and smiles and waves and turns her head back and walks off.

"...Man i like the way she moves, even her waving does it for me" He states to himself

The night grows cold and the light fades and the tired Lucas lays on the rock and slowly goes to sleep


End file.
